the relic
by yendissalgoud
Summary: a meeting concerning dresden. does thid mean a new ally or the end? and what does the goverment have to do with this?
1. Chapter 1

The Contract?

Dresden, Bob, and Karen Murphy, and archive all belong Jim butcher. All other characters belong to me especially the half-breed. Enjoy the story.

The dream had come again, waking up in a start his throat clutched gasping for breath and wishing for a drink. He could feel the beast slumbering in his chest, stirring straining to be released yet again. The pass of the awakenings have been picking up. He had tried just about everybody in the real world he would give one last chance before the end and his eventual rebirth. With desperation, he got up and stumbled to the bathroom. Leaning over the sink he coughed and hacked the chunk up, and watch as it dissolved another hole in to the sink. Looking around the hotel room he cussed, not an air freshener in sight. I guess the housekeepers will have something else to complain about, as the air filled with the faint sent of brimstone. A quick cold shower later, he felt that he could go out in public with out his cloths busting in to flames. A glance at the clock brought another curse from the mans lips "crap, just a few more minutes and he will be here." One final check in the mirror showed that scales had not touched the face yet, "looks like its a few more days off, thank goodness." Going from the bathroom to the duffel bag on the dresser, he quickly dressed in a fairly clean graphic shirt and black pants. A few steps to the night stand to take a pull from the bottle when a knock came at the door. "Who's there?" he asked putting down the bottle with a thump, quietly cursing the timing of the knocker. Cracking the door open and looking out. "Quickly inside" he snapped to his contract as he opened the door. The person that ducked in was a normal person that was carrying a small leather briefcase. After the door was closed and the half-breed had sit down on the bed, he stood against the dresser and tossed the briefcase to the other occupant "inside you while, find the next person for the project to advance." the half-breed opened the briefcase and removed the folder, nothing else was inside.

The target of this mission was to be Harry Dresden the files stated. The half-breed looked from the file to his contact and said "this will not be an easy task he almost never leaves Chicago any more, not since he started that whole war with the reds." The low rumble made the hotel room sound like a pack of dogs growling over a bone. "Besides" the half breed added while shifting his bulk "he might not be any help to the project, everything I have heard about him tells me that he is a front-line warrior, not a researcher. And that is what we really need right know." The government contract replied "I know and I have told them this but they want to decode that information, and we have heard that he is in position of the eternal ghost." Slamming his tail down, cracking the bed in half, the half breed surged to his feet like a wave reaching the shore "where" he hissed "did you hear that from?" Taken back by the sudden movement the contract moved closer to the door. "From before the time we got in contact with you, we knew you where looking for something old, knowledgeable and powerful. Your right he will not be easy to convince to come along so we thought that you could use that information on him. We did not know that it is what you are looking for. Everything we know about Dresden is in that file, you know the procedure." Seeing as how there was not any reply coming from the half-breed the contact let him self out of the room and went down stairs to his car.

Once there he looked back up at the hotel room and pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number "he has the file and you were right that did provoke a response, yeah just remember how much trouble he has caused us since we started working with him. Yes, of course he understands the purpose and the goal, goodbye" he hung up the phone and dropped and crunched it with his foot. Scrapping what was left under the cars tire he got in and drove off.

Standing away from the window and watching the contract drive away. With a snort, he turned back to the folder where a tall man stood and looked back at him. "well Dresden we finally get to meet, should be interesting if I can get you to talk before either one of us attacking the other."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The Hunt

Sighing at the fruitless wish he turned away from the window. "Dresden coming peacefully, yeah right" he muttered, "hell the only way I will be able o get his attention, is if somebody else goes first and I don't have anybody like that." sitting back down he leaned over and picked the file back up and started to read it. Nice little bio they put together about him, he thought gloomily, put it was all that he had heard already. The three-eye drug, that little werewolf interaction. "Hey maybe Terra knows something about this I think she went east during that time frame, I will have to ask her about it." Nice thinking with that Summer Lady, of course kicking off that war with the reds, never did like those blood suckers. "Hold one whats this?! The disciples of Kemmler, and the black Denarians, Goddamn, that boy been busy. Maybe I can use that, one cannot have too many personal favors to call in against those people." sitting back he grabbed the flask off the counter and took a drink from it, "maybe, this might just be a little easier then I thought." "Well better get going, I have a couple of people to see before I get to Chicago." with that he got up off the couch, grabbed his jacket and duffel bag off the nightstand and put the flask back in the bag. Stopping off at the office he dropped of his room key and walked out to his bike. Admittedly he was proud of the bike see that it was a modified street cruiser with a lot of custom work done on it. Ranging from the dragon face shield to the fully functional wings and the brimstone engine, it was a beautiful cross of technology and magic. And has won a few custom bike shows as well. Sitting down on the bike he placed his hand in a special place and let some of the fire that flows in his body out in to the gas tank. The bike started up with a rumble. Pulling out of the motel he headed north to the great wilderness preserve and to meet with his mother, Tera West. But then she was just about every magical creatures mother. Thirty minutes later he was out of the city and roaring down the road enjoying the feel of the wind as it ripped past his face. Sighing he tucked in to the bike and activated the communications screen. Selecting the proper frequency he called Tera. "hello mom, its Drake I am coming home for the change and have a new mission from the government, talk to you about it when I get there. See you about midnight." that taken care off he sat back up on the bike and made a right turn on to interstate 15 to keep heading north towards home. Just past Las Vegas, he hit highway 93 twenty minutes later he hit a switch on his bike that lowered the wings and with a twist of the throttle took-off and head up towards Salmon, Idaho. Two hours later he landed in a open meadow about thirty miles into the lost wilderness park, retracting the wings he drove the bike north for about a mile before pulling up to a cave. Parking the bike in the cave and rolling a large boulder in front of it to keep it from getting stolen. He looked around very carefully and after making sure that he was alone, he started to shift. Taking a deep breathe and releasing it with a long growl, he dropped to all fours and felt the change take hold. With in seconds where a tall heavily scared adult male stood there was a large midnight black wolf with silver fur at the shoulders and golden streaks running down the hind legs. Feeling the tension leave his body as the change finished, he took a deep breath and sniffed around


End file.
